1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a switch to a roof of a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional switch mounting structure. A switch mounting bracket 02 having an angular U-shaped section is fixed to a lower surface of a roof panel 01 of a vehicle by welding 03, 03, and an upper surface of a roof lining 05 is superposed onto a lower surface of a bottom plate 04 of the switch mounting bracket 02. In this state, a switch 06 is inserted into the switch mounting bracket 02 through an opening 05.sub.1 in the roof lining 05 and an opening 04.sub.1 in the bottom plate 04 of the switch mounting bracket 02. Then, locking claws 06.sub.1 provided on the switch 06 are brought into engagement into locking bores 04.sub.2 provided on the bottom plate 04, whereby the switch 06 is supported on the switch mounting bracket 02.
In the conventional switch mounting structure, the switch mounting bracket 02 is firmly fixed to the roof panel 01 and moreover, the switch mounting bracket 02 itself is of a highly rigid structure difficult to deform. For this reason, when a block of baggage in a vehicle compartment or the like collides with the switch 06, there is a possibility that a large shock is applied to the switch 06. When the roof lining 05 is mounted on the lower surface of the roof panel 01, a misalignment is liable to be produced between the switch mounting bracket 02 fixed to the roof panel 01 and the opening 05.sub.1 in the roof lining 05, and due to this, there is a possibility that the switch 06 is not mounted decently.